


Mashu's Sweater Makes Her Soft and Sleepy

by Hatsage7



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, based on art, hypnotic clothing, i'm deeply sorry, the ship only happens at the very end, this is the only time i will even come CLOSE to lewding Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsage7/pseuds/Hatsage7
Summary: Mash gets a present from Medb. It's only a sweater, how dangerous could it be?...right?based on https://twitter.com/basilst_1/status/1114330227834908674
Relationships: Mash Kyrielight | Shielder/Medb | Rider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Mashu's Sweater Makes Her Soft and Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for a caption, it was long enough and good enough that i wanted to post it here. hope this isn't too different; it is just a little bonus thing. please enjoy!

Mash came back to her room after a long day of training and exercise. She was ready to curl up under the covers with a good book when she noticed a package on her bed, wrapped up in pretty pink wrapping paper and white ribbons tied in a bow.

She was immediately suspicious, given the tendency of many Servants to try and seduce Master through her. She tentatively shifted close, and noticed a card tucked neatly under the bow.

She picked it up. Written in elegant, looping handwriting were just three words:

  
"Mash --

enjoy! <3

\-- Medb"

  
...it was a gift for her? From the Queen of the Celts no less. Still wary, she neatly undid the bow and began unwrapping her present, careful not to make a mess as she tore the paper.

She gasped a little as she felt knitted wool. She pulled out a light pink sweater, made out of the warmest, softest material she had ever felt. She was idly rubbing it in her hands as she glanced up and down, trying to see if there was some sort of trick... but no, it was just a sweater. Extraordinarily comfy, but still.

"Oh, Medb," she murmured to herself, still a little surprised at the Queen's thoughtful gift. She would put it on right away, make a nice little blanket cocoon for herself, and then she would...

Well, no. A thought popped into her head: this was _such_ a nice sweater, she should see how she looked in it first! She wasn't vain or anything, but she was a little curious.

Besides, if Medb were here, she would probably insist on such a thing. She smiled a little, amused at how "sweetly" authoritarian the Rider could be. Without further delay, she marched into her bathroom and stood in front of the mirror.

Mash had initially imagined just pulling the sweater over her head and giving it a quick look. Of course, she would be too warm in all the layers of her uniform, so she took off her grey jacket. 

Giving it some more thought, she took off her tie and button-up. She noticed herself becoming a little transfixed as she undid her buttons, one after another, pop pop pop. She was probably just tired. At least now she would be comfortable and avoid overheating!

...something was still a little off. She didn't look _quite_ right in just her undershirt and skirt. She shifted in place, still looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes went down to her hands, still holding that **_soft_** sweater. It was so **_soft_** that she had been rubbing it against her arms, and she hadn't actually set it down while taking off her other clothes. That was a little odd --

Oh, no it wasn't. In fact, it made perfect sense! Since the sweater was so _**soft**_ and _**warm**_ , it only made sense to let as much of it touch her body as possible. She began to slowly shimmy out of the last of her clothes (again, still holding onto the sweater).

It was... getting harder to think? Something was... slowing her down. It didn't feel _bad_ , not at all, she just really, _really_ liked watching herself strip slowly in the mirror. She didn't really think of herself as **_pretty_ **most of the time, but _gosh_ , something about seeing herself undress with that _**soft pink sweater**_ in her hands just made her feel _**warm and fuzzy**_ inside.

She let herself move more slowly, dragging her top over her head and letting it fall to the floor (which was a little messy, but she didn't mind). She giggled a little as she wiggled her hips out of the skirt, and gave another few shakes in the mirror just for fun. She was **_cute_** , if she did say so herself!

Okay; she was standing there in her black and purple underwear (her _**soft cute breasts** _and her _**soft cute hips**_ on display) with nothing else to take off.

Nothing at all... time to put on the sweater.

Yes, the **_soft, warm, pink, pretty sweater_**...

the _**pink, soft, pretty...**_

_**...soft, pretty, warm...** _

_**...warm, pretty, soft, pink, soft, warm, soft, pretty...** _

....hm? What had she...

Oh! She looked **_cute_** in glasses! She had never really noticed it before, but now, as she slowly raised the _**soft, warm, pretty, pink sweater** _gradually higher, _**soft pink sleeves** _spilling across her _**cute warm body**_ , she noticed the _**pretty pink glow** _gently pulsing in her eyes...

...gosh, everything was just so _**pretty~.**_

She froze in place, one arm resting on the top of her head as her hands tried to wrangle the opening. It looked a little silly, like she almost didn't know how to put on a _**soft, warm, pretty, pink sweater,** _but... y'know, she did. Probably. Maybe.

She just liked staring at her body like this, for some reason... the _**soft, warm, pretty, pink arms** _of the _**soft, warm, pretty, pink sweater** _spilling over her _**soft, warm, cute breasts** _felt nice, almost like a hug~. She didn't want to stop a _**soft warm hug...** _so she just... kept standing and staring and feeling _**warm and cute and fuzzy inside**_... just for a little bit~...

...

...

...she didn't know how much time had passed when she heard a noise from her room. Was it somebody opening the door? She didn't really know, and she didn't care. She just wanted to keep staring at her _**soft, warm, pretty, pink sweater and body.**_

She noticed someone walking up behind her. A _**soft, pretty, commanding** _voice sent a little shiver down her back as it said, "Hello, Mash~. I see you got my present! I'm not interrupting anything, am I~?"

Mash hummed. She felt like she should say something to the _**soft, pretty,** **commanding**_ voice, but she was busy. She had to keep staring.

"Oh, good~. You seem to be enjoying it! Is it, oh, I don't know... maybe you could describe it for me~?"

" _Soft... warm... pretty... pink..._ " Mash responded automatically. It was the only thing really going through her head; what else could she say?

The voice laughed. "Wonderful! Yes, that's exactly how I would describe it too~." Mash kept staring into the mirror as a _**soft, warm, pretty, pink hand**_ placed itself on her _**soft cute hips**_ , and began to slowly slide its way up her body. She let out a gasp as it cupped one of her _**soft cute breasts**_ , massaging it gently. She let out a moan, slumping against a small _**warm** _figure behind her as waves of pleasure filled her mind and body. Medb's **_soft, warm, pretty, pink head_ **appeared by her shoulder, cuddling against her and pressing her **_soft, warm, pretty, pink hair_ **against her cheek.

"That sweater's from my private collection, you know~. I was glad to part with it, but if you wanted to give me a gift in return, that would be delightful! Oh, but none of _your_ clothes are quite nice enough for royalty… ooh, I know! How about _you~?_ "

Mash moaned. The idea of belonging to somebody as _**soft, warm, pretty, and pink**_ as Medb sounded _wonderful_. She nodded her head eagerly, unable to form words as a sudden surge of intense lust overtook her.

Medb giggled, and whispered in her ear. "Good pet~. Why don't you let me take you to your nice, **_warm_** bed, since you seem so **_soft and sleepy_**. I can help you put on that sweater properly and then I can start playing with you. Doesn’t that sound nice~?

Mash whimpered and began nodding furiously. Medb giggled again. "I thought it might~. It wasn't like you really had a choice anyway~."

**Author's Note:**

> captions are meant to be repetitive, so like fully a fourth of the word count is just *soft warm pretty pink* over and over again.
> 
> not that any of you mind, I hope~. Mash certainly doesn't~.


End file.
